Melody of love
by Sue D. Bastards
Summary: Justin law is going back to school at the DWMA for mysterious reasons but that doesn't matter this story is about what happens when he finds a girl unconscious and falls in love with her Justin x OC rated T I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER
1. Intro

"Tsubaki!" Shouted Black*Star "Yes?" said Tsubaki "Have you heard the rumors? Justin Law is coming back to take classes and it's taking the off attention of me! "Shouted Black*Star "So when he gets hear I will challenge him! HE'S GOING TO REGRET TAKEIN MY SPOTLIGHT!"Black*Star shouted sounding like a lunatic. Maka came out of nowhere and said "Hi Tsubaki, Hi Black*Star" "hi Maka" said Black*Star "Hey Black*Star "said Soul who was standing next to Maka. "Hey Soul you hear the roomers Justin is going to take classes at the DWMA." Maka asked "Justin Law the Death Scythe?" "yes" stated Black*Star. Soul said "Ya I heard that rumor "Kid showing up to class exactly 8 minutes before class said "That's not a roomer." "really?" Maka asked "But isn't he a Death Scythe?" "Yes but for reasons unknown he signed up for classes." plainly stated kid. Soul asked "When's he starting?" "Tomorrow" kid said as if he was bored "cool" said Soul acting uninterested.

At his apartment Justin was just sitting there on the couch doing nothing but listening to him music that was turned up so loud that you could hear him from 10 feet away. He was starting school at the DWMA again and most people would be freaking out, getting ready for school but not Justin he knew what to expect so he just sat there.

Soul and Maka where hanging out with Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki at Tsubaki's and Black*Star's house. They were still talking about Justin attending the DWMA

"Will he listen to him music throw class?"

'Why is he attending?"

"Is this his idea or Lord Death's?"

Finally Kid couldn't stand all the questions and Black*Star couldn't stand the lack of attention and they both shouted "CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT SOMETIME ELES?" "OK..."replied the others and they started talking about food.


	2. Melody

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

It was 6:00 Justin didn't know why but he was heading to school early. As he walked along the street he heard a sound, he knew it had to be extremely loud because he had his music turned up all the way. He walked in the direction of the sound and when he entered an ally he saw a girl laying there motionless on the grown. The girl had light brown hair that came down to her waist and extremely pale skin. Not knowing what to do he picked her up and walked toward the school. When he finally reached the school he went to the nurse's office, Stine was there. Justin decided it would be better to stay here with the girl, mostly because of Stine being in charge of the clinic to day and partly even though he wouldn't admit it to himself he thought she was cute. So he waited and waited for what seemed like hours but in reality was only 30 minutes then school was about to begin so he had to leave. Luckily for the girl Stine was not going to be unsupervised Black*Star had got in to a fight already and several kid were there. Justin barley paid attention in his classes, all he could think about was that girl. Who was she? How did she end up unconscious in an ally? Does she live around here? Is she a weapon or a mister? Where is her family? Did she have a boyfriend? All throw school Justin wonder these things especially the last one. No matter what his mind kept wondering if she had a boyfriend at the time he didn't realize it but he hoped the answer would be a no.

After school Justin headed to the clinic to check on the girl. According to Stine she had not woke up and would be unconscious for a few more hours. So Justin pulled up a chair and sat there waiting and waiting and waiting. After what seemed like years but was actually 2 hours at most the girl woke up. She up so fast that it startled Stine. Justin looked toward the girl and when hiss's sky blue eyes met her emerald green eyes they both blushed and looked away quickly "Hello I am Justin Law nice to meet you" The girl said "Hello Justin." When Justin didn't respond the girl assumed his music was too loud for him to hear playfully tugged on one of the wires that connected the earphones to the music devise. Then Justin did something no one expected, he took his earphones out. Then he said "Hi what's your name?" the girl replied "I can't remember. By the way where am I?" Justin thought her voice sounded like a beautiful song. Justin said "You were passed out in an ally so I brought you to the clinic. Do you know how you ended passed out in the ally?" "I can't remember" replied the girl with her musical voice "What do you remember?" asked Justin "I remember...That I am 17." replied the girl her voice still sounding like music. Justin getting off topic said "Cool I am 17 to." Stine appeared behind the two and said "she is a weapon" suddenly her hands turned into knives and then back into hands. Stine said "Maybe Lord Death knows what happened to her." Justin said "Then we should ask him!" then Justin said "umm please come with me to the Death Room"

In the Death room. " Lord Death." said Justin "what's troubling you Justin?" said Lord death is a hilarious ascent. "I found this girl unconscious and all she remember is that she is 17 do you know anything about her?" asked Justin "No." Lord Death said "I don't recognize this girl." "Ummmm" said the girl her voice sounding like a melody "what now?" Lord Death said "for now we need to find you a place to stay and figure out what to call you until you gain back you memory, ohh and you should join the DWMA so you can learn more about weapons." Justin said "She can stay over my apartment if she wants to, there is an unused gest bed room, and i would love company." The girl shyly smiled and said "I would love to stay over at your place if you don't mind." those words were music to Justin's ears "Then it's settled you can stay over at my place." gleefully shouted Justin "Oh, and what am i to call you?" asked Justin "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm how about Melody?" asked the girl. "Melody, what a beautiful name." commented Justin "OK Melody it's late lets go to my house."


	3. Walks and Nightmares

As they walked to Justin's apartment Justin and Melody noticed it was extremely cold so they walked a little closer to each other. Then out of nowhere soul and his friends, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Kid, Liz and Patty appeared in front of them. Liz and Patty joked "hey look at the two love birds" Melody and Justin blushed and said "were not boyfriend and girlfriend." Liz said sarcastically "oh really could of fold me" Melody quietly asked Justin "Who are these people?" Maka stepped forward "Hi I am Maka I am a meister" Soul said "Soul Eater, I'm Maka's weapon." Black*Star shouted "I AM BLACK*STAR I SHALL SURPASS GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Tsubaki said shyly "I am Tsubaki, I am Black*Stars weapon." Kid said "I am Death The Kid, I am Lord Death's son" Patty said "I'm Patty" than Liz said "And I'm Liz" They both said "We are Kid's weapons" Then everyone asked "Who are you?" Melody said in her musical voice "I'm Melody. I am a weapon." Patty sang "JUSTIN AND MELODY SITTIN IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G" then Maka said "MAKA CHOP" and a book appearing out of nowhere came crushing down on Patty's head "OWWWWWWWWW" cried Patty "Why'd you do that" "You were being rude" explained Maka. "Hay Justin you're not listening to your music" Pointed out Soul. "What's weird about that" said Justin Soul replied "Nothing it's just you are always listening to your music that's all" Justin realized that it was late and said "Melody it's late lets go home" and they continued waking toward Justin's apartment. The others just stood the trying to comprehend what they just heard, Melody was living with Justin! They just couldn't comprehend it for a strange reason. They went home still confused.

At Justin's apartment Justin was trying to figure out what they were going to have for dinner all he had was canned soups. Melody saw what Justin was trying to figure out and said "I have an idea" then she asked "May I try" "Shure" Justin said. Melody took three of the canned soups put them in a pot and put the pot on the stove for 20 minutes stirring it every 5 minutes. When it was done she put the soup in two bowls and gave one to Justin. "Here" she said as she handed him the bowl. They went and sat at a coffee table and they thanked Lord Death for the food, then they ate. Justin smiled as he said "You're a wonderful cook" Melody blushed and said "Thank you but I wouldn't say wonderful." When they finished Justin cleaned up the dishes then he showed Melody to the guest room and said "This is your room for as long as you are here." "Thank you for letting me stay with you Justin" said Melody Justin said "It's not a big deal were friends aren't we?" Melody replied "I guess that we are friends" Justin looked at the time "It's late we should go to bed good-night" Justin walked in to his room and fell asleep.

Justin was awoken by the sound of crying. He noticed Melody was kneeling next to his bed tears streaming down her cheeks. He sat up and asked "What happened?" Melody sobbed "I-I Had a horrible dream everything was on fire this apartment, Death City, me and you and the scariest part was the fact that I couldn't do anything or help anyone." "Don't worry it was Just a dream" Justin said trying to comfort her. Somehow they ended up lying next to each other as Justin hugged her and she continued crying. Eventually they both fell asleep.

The next day Justin woke up and saw Melody lying next to him. Justin didn't move because he didn't want to wake her up. Eventually she woke up and said "Good morning, ummmmmmmmmmmmm how did I end up in your bed?" Justin explained what happened last night and Melody said "Sorry for bothering you." Justin said "you didn't bother me." Melody asked "What's to day" "Saturday" replied Justin "So what are we going to do today" asked Melody "We should go shopping you need some new clothes." "OK" said Melody they brushed their hair and Justin put on clean clothes as Melody waited by the door. After they both were done they walked toward the mall.


	4. Malls and Dances

**Thanks for reviewing Eclipsewings :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
><strong>

**_I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER_**

* * *

><p>When they got to the mall Justin and Melody where attacked by Soul and his friends. Well, actually Blair, Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki said "Hi" while Black*Star was climbing on the top of something Kidd was complaining about the mall not being symmetrical and Soul was acting cool. Then the girls realized that Melody was going shopping for new cloths and decided to "Help" her. So they dragged her off. As she was being dragged away she looked back at Justin with pleading eyes as if to say "HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPED BY 5 GIRLS" Justin put his headphones in his ears. Then the guys decided to talk about the dance as the girls were shopping. "Hey Black*Star" said Kid "What?" asked Black*Star "Are you going to the dance with Tsubaki?" polity asked Kid "I am going to ask her." Answered Black*Star "I am going to ask Liz." said Kid "I am thinking about asking Maka" said Soul. Then all three asked Justin "Are you asking Melody to the dance?" Justin pretended not to hear them. Then they asked louder "ARE YOU ASKING MELODY TO THE DANCE?" "Ummmmmmm maybe" answered Justin<p>

Meanwhile with the girls Melody bought mostly jeans and tee-shirts when Blair asked "Melody you know about the dance, right?" "What dance?" asked Melody Maka answered "The dance is this Friday at 5pm to 9pm and is to celebrate the death of the kishin" Then Liz asked "Are you going to ask Justin?" Melody blushed and said "Shure I'll ask him" "YAY" shouted the girls then Tsubaki said "I have a dress you can borrow and an hour before the dance everyone is coming to my house to get ready, would you like to come too?" "Shure" said Melody glad that these girls saw her as a friend.

Later that evening Justin and Melody were at home when Melody asked "Justin would you like to go to the dance with me?" Justin's face was completely red as he answered "I-I'd love to go with you." "So is that a Yes?" asked Melody "Yes" said Justin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness :) Please reveiw<strong>


	5. Soccer

**THE NEXT DAY**

Justin and Melody woke up changed into clean clothes ate breakfast and as they were about to go outside Soul and his friends came and said "We are going to the park to play soccer and we were wondering if you guys would like to come." Melody and Justin answered "Shure." And everyone walked to the park. At the park Melody and Black*Star ended up being team captions. On Melody's team there was Justin, Maka, and Patty. On Black*Star's team there was Kid, Tsubaki, and Soul. Then Patty had an Idea "Hey I have an idea the captain of the losing team has to have a consequence!" "Like that time we played basketball?" asked Maka "Yep" answered Patty "If our team losses Black*Star has to not speak for 24 hours" said Soul. Patty said "If our team loss then Melody has to kiss Justin" then she added "On the lips" Melody's face was red and so was Justin's. The game began and Patty was the goalie for Melody's team and Black*Star was the goalie for his team.

The soccer game ended with a score of 984 to 1 Black*Star's team winning. "Melody you have to kiss Justin because we lost" Patty said laughing. Melody's and Justin's faces were a crimson color when Patty said this. Melody kissed Justin and he fainted. "Justin are you OK" Melody asked panicking "He fainted" said Maka. A few moments later Justin sat up asking "What happened?" "You fainted after Melody kissed you." said Kid Soul muttered "not cool". Melody asked "Are you OK?" "I am OK" replied Justin.

At Justin's apartment Melody and Justin were getting ready to go to sleep. Tomorrow was Monday and Melody would be starting at the DWMA. "Good night Justin" Melody said "Good night Melody" said Justin.

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER sorry for the shortness <strong>Review


	6. The worst school day ever

**_Reader beware I was bored and in a random mood when this was writen_**

* * *

><p>Melody was starting at the DWMA today. She was going to be in Spirit's class. Justin was in Sid's class. And according to Maka, everyone else she considered a friend was in Professor Stine's class. Melody decided to were a tee-shirt and a skirt. When she got there she wish she was wearing pants instead of a skirt, she had to give a lot of boys the "Death Stare". One boy came up to her and tried flirting with her. I guess he didn't know that she had been hanging out with Maka and created her own version on the famous "Maka chop" but instead of hitting him on the top of his head with a book she hit him on top of his head with a book bag. Then everyone had to go in to class. Her teacher was Spirit. He started teaching class then some female teacher came in and he started acting like a fool and he got hit hard in the face by the female teacher. Then he continued teaching class. When the bell for lunch rang Melody threw herself out of the room as fast as possible.<p>

At lunch she sat by Justin and he asked "How was your day so far?" Melody said "ok I guess" then Maka and her friends sat at the table "Hi" they all said "Hi" Melody and Justin replied "GESS WHAT" said the three boys at once. "Liz and I are going to the dance together" said kid as he rearranged his food to be symmetrical. "ME AND TSUBAKI ARE GOING TO THE DANCE" Black*Star shouted as he climbed on top of the table. "Maka and me are going to the dance" Soul said trying to sound cool. Then a skinny, pink haired mister came walking up to the table and said in a stuttering voice "H-Hi Maka" "Hi Crona" Crona sat down and said "A-a new person I don't know how to deal with new people" Maka said trying to comfort Crona "Don't worry Melody is a nice person" Melody said "Crona what a wonderful name" "T-thank you" said Crona Then a little black thing came out of Crona's back and said "I'm Hungry, let's eat" "Who's that?" Melody asked "T-this is Ragnarok" said Crona. "COME ON LETS STOP THE CHIT-CHAT AND EAT" screamed Ragnarok. For the rest of lunch the girls talked about the dance and the boys talked about random thing like sports and cookies.

When lunch was over Melody went back to class and tried to get throw the last part of the day. Stine came in and said "Spirit just so you know I switched your left foot with your right foot." And he walked out of the room. Spirit took of his shoes as fast as possible. Then Stine came back in with an evil smile on his face and said "Made you look" and walked bake out. Spirit who was mad shouted "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" and everyone in the class started lathing like they were crazy.

When she got home, Melody did her homework. She found it easy even though it was her first day at the DWMA. Then she got her cloths for school tomorrow ready. Then she and Justin made some food together. After eating they both got ready for bed and fell asleep.


	7. Mission Troble

**_I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER _**

**_Everyone who like this story thanks :)__  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Melody and Justin were getting ready for school when she noticed that she could see his soul. "Hey Melody why are you staring at me like that?" asked Justin. "I think I can see your soul." Melody said. "What does my soul look like then?" asked Justin. Melody replied "Your soul is large and has a cross in the center." Then Melody asked "What does my soul look like?" Justin said in response "Your soul looks sort of like a music note."<p>

At school Melody was called to the Death Room "Hello," "Hello Lord Death," replied Melody. "You are hear because I am giving you your first mission it is a simple mission so you can do it alone." Lord Death said gleefully "What is my mission?" asked Melody. Lord Death sounding funny said "Your mission is to investigate a disturbance in the forest," Melody smiled thinking this shall be an easy quest, she didn't know how wrong she was.

In the middle of a deep forest, Melody was looking for the cause of the disturbance. Then she saw a man just sitting there "Hello?" said Melody "Hi." said the man "What's your name?" asked Melody "My name is Giriko" said Giriko "what's yours" "Melody" Then Melody saw his soul was red and thought 'What does that mean?' Melody asked "What are you doing here?" Giriko asked "Why do you care?" Melody said "I was sent by Lord Death to investigate a disturbance." Giriko said "So you're from the DWMA I guess that means I have to kill you" and then on his legs there was a chain saw chain. Melody's hands turned into knifes. He jumped in the air and was aiming to hit her in the head with his chain-saw leg but then at the last possible moment she side-stepped. The fight went on like this him attacking and her dogging she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. It took a lot of energy and focus to doge like that. And to make things harder he kept trying to distract her by saying things like "Why don't you fight back, you scaredy-cat?" She was exhausted she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She needed to come up with something quick or else she was doomed. Then out of nowhere Justin appeared. "Long time no see" said Justin "Shut up I am going to kill you" said Giriko. Justin and Giriko got into a fight. Giriko kept saying insults and telling Justin to take his earphones out and then half way throw the fight asked "Is Melody your girl-friend" "No she is just… a good friend" Justin said blushing. "You like her." Giriko teased. The fight ended after that when Giriko ran away. Justin then returned his attention to Melody. She had fainted during the fight between him and Giriko. So Justin picked her up and went back to Death City.

She woke up in the clinic her head hurting. She then noticed Justin was sitting in the chair next to her. "Justin what happened?" she asked "You got in a fight with someone stronger than you and exhausted your self dogging his attacks." he replied. Melody said "You two seemed to know each other." Justin said "We are enemies we fight every time our paths happen to meat" Then Black*Star and the others came in. "Are you ok" they asked "I am fine" Melody said smiling. Then Stine who was there the whole time said "She has no serious injuries" Melody asked "Then can I go now?" Stine said "Yes but be careful next time you go on a mission" Melody got out of the bed and said "OK I will". Then Melody and Justin went home.


	8. Clingy and Laughing

_**Thanks to all who like this story  
><strong>_

_**I do not own soul eater  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Justin woke up and to his surprise Melody was laying next to him. 'She must be shaken up about that fight' thought Justin. Melody woke up "Good morning Justin" she said wearily. They got ready for school. As they walked to the DWMA Justin noticed that Melody was acting clingy. She was holding on to his arm acting as if she let go something bad might happen. "Melody are you OK?" asked Justin "I am fine" said Melody "Are you sure?" asked Justin not believing her "I am sure" Melody replied. Melody didn't want Justin to know that she was scared that Giriko might come back and attack her. She hated that guy.<p>

The school day went on as normal except Melody jumped at every little noise. Spirit was getting worried that Melody was mentally unstable to stay in class all it took to get her to jump 10 feet in the air was a dog barking outside or a twig being stepped on 'what is wrong with this girl?' thought Spirit. Spirit did not know about what happened on her mission. After class Spirit talked to Melody "What happened why are you so jumpy?" asked Spirit "I had a little trouble on my mission" Melody said sounding as if she really didn't want to talk right now. Stine came in. "Hello Spirit" said Stine. "Oh hi Melody I see you are ok" Stine said as he turned the screw in his head. Spirit decided to ask Stine what happened instead of Melody since she didn't seem to want to talk. "Melody you can go now" Spirit said. As soon as she heard that she flung herself out of the room. Spirit asked Stine "What happened to her why is she acting so weird?" "Spirit you are an idiot she got in a fight with a guy called Giriko he is extremely strong and if it weren't for Justin she might be dead" said Stine in a bored tone. "So what happened to this Giriko guy?" said Spirit trying to not sound like an idiot "He ran away before Justin could kill him" said Stine in a matter of fact voice "So she's so jumpy because she thinks he will try to hurt her," Spirit said as if he just realized it.

When Melody saw Justin standing there she basically tackled him with a hug. Justin not expecting that fell over "Melody what was that for." Justin said jokingly. "What am I not allowed to hug you?" Melody joked back. "Well you are but normally people don't attack other people with hugs." Justin said. Melody pouted. When he saw the face she made he couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked. When she saw him laugh she laughed too. This was drawing a lot of attention two teenagers sitting on the ground laughing. "Are you two ok?" asked a random guy "We are fine" they both said at once "OK…." Said the man not believing them. They just sat there and continued to laugh when Kid and the others came up and asked "What's so funny" "Nothing" Melody said but she couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing. Kid and his friends looked at Melody as if she was crazy. "Wow it is late" said Justin as if he just realized how much time went by. Justin said "We should leave if we want to be home by dark" "OK" said Melody still laughing. The others just stared as Melody still laughing and Justin walked toward their home. "Wow" said Soul "she almost died yesterday and now she can't stop laughing she is a little strange."

* * *

><p><em><span>SORRY FOR SHORTNESS IN WORD IT LOOKED LONGER PLEASE REVIEW I KNEED TO KNOW WHAT IS BAD AND WHAT IS GOOD ABOUT THIS STORY<span>_


	9. Scary Movie

_**I Don't own Soul Eater**_

** Thanks Eunice is beast for reviewing **

* * *

><p>Melody was righting in a journal as she waited for class to start.<p>

_Thursday,_

_Tomorrow is the dance. I can hardly wait. I am going with Justin. He is sooooooo cute. I really like him. Yesterday I hug-tackled him and then we joked around for a long time we didn't even realize how much time went by until Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid came._

_I 3 Justin_

Then Melody realized that someone was behind her. He grabbed her journal and ran off singing "Melody and Justin siting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Melody chased after the guy and when she caught up 10 seconds later that guy wished he never messed with Melody. Melody went back to class. The day dragged on as always. Stine messing with Spirit by telling him about an experiment that Spirit was the lab-rat for. Then the female teacher came in and Spirit flirted with her and ended up on the ground with a black eye.

Melody was glade when she got out of there. When she saw Justin waiting for her she went up to him and hugged him. "Hi Justin" Melody almost sang "Hi Melody" Justin said as he blushed. A lot of people stared at the two as they walked home. Half way there it started to rain. So they walked closer if that was possible. "Hey you two love-birds" Shouted the unmistakable voice of Black*Star "MAKA-CHOP" Maka said in an angry tone as a thick book came down with the force of a semi-truck on Black*Star's head. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Black*Star said as he rubbed his sore head. "Hay Justin, Melody what to come over my place and hag out we are going to watch a movie?" asked Kid "Shure" They replied. So everyone went to Kid's house.

As they went inside of Kid's house Melody saw how symmetrical everything was. Kid led them to a symmetrical living room. Kid sat on the center of the couch and Liz and Patty sat on either side of him, Soul and Maka sat to their right and Black*Star and Tsubaki sat on the floor, so Melody and Justin sat to Kid's left. At some point someone turned out the lights and started the movie. The movie was called The Camp Out at Camp Swamp. As lame as it sounded it was scary. Melody jumped every 4 seconds and held on to Justin. Justin was never fond of horror movies and this movie was no different so he had a similar reaction as Melody except he didn't jump as much. At one point as a Swamp monster came out of the mud Melody made a noise that sounded like a shriek and hugged on to Justin. Justin just hugged her back and said "Don't worry it is just a scary movie."

_Thursday, part 2_

_Me and Justin went over to Kid's house to see a movie with the others. Kid's house is symmetrical. The movie we saw was called __The Camp Out at Camp Swamp__ I kept jumping and held on to Justin throughout the movie. I don't think he liked it ether because he kept jumping to. _

_Good night._


	10. The confesion at the Dance

_**Thanks for reading, **_

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Melody was righting in her journal again.<p>

_Friday,_

_Today is the day of the dance. I CAN HARDLY WAIT. I am going with Justin. He is sooooooo cute and I like him a lot. An hour before the dance, I am going over to Tsubaki's house to get ready._

_I can hardly wait for the dance._

Melody then closed her journal and started talking with the other girl's in her class. When she told then who she was going with half gave her a "I'm sooooooo jealous" look and the others gave her an "I feel sorry for you" look.

Melody barley survived class. Spirit was acting like a lovey-dovey idiot and kept talking about his ex-wife then falling into a state of depression and then after having a student named Clare counsel him, he talked more about his ex-wife. "Wow what an idiot" thought Melody. Half way throw the day during the day in the middle of one of his depression stages Stine came in. "Well hello Spirit, I was just making sure that my latest experiment did not kill you, since you're alive I guess it didn't kill you." Stine said sounding disappointed. Then latter in the day when Spirit was talking about his wife the female teacher came in punched Spirit and walked out. When class was over Melody ran out of that room. She saw Justin waiting for her. "Hi Justin" Melody said in a tone so cheerful that it made rainbows seem depressing. "Hi Melody" Justin's tone was almost as happy as Melody's. As they walked to their home they held hands. When they got home Melody did her homework and got ready to go to Tsubaki's house. At 3:45 Melody walked to Tsubaki's house. She forgot one thing at the apartment, her journal. She left it on the table.

At Tsubaki's house the girls were putting on their dresses. Tsubaki handed Melody a dress "Here you can wear this". The dress was plain black, had no sleeves, and came down to Melody's ankles. Then the girls did their hair, Tsubaki's hair was now in a braid instead of a pony tail, Maka did nothing much to her hair except put ribbons in her pig tails, Liz and Patty kept their hair the same and Melody did nothing special to her hair she just took it out of the pony tail it was in and brushed it. Then came make up Liz and Patty went crazy, Maka only put on some eye-liner, Tsubaki only put on mascara and Melody put no make up on.

At his apartment Justin noticed a journal on the table. "This must be Melody's" he thought "If I read it she would kill me" then he decided to leave it alone. A few moments later Justin heard knocking on the door. When he answered the door he saw it was Kid, Black*Star and Soul. "Hey guys why are you here?" asked Justin "We wanted to talk so we came over, may we come in?" said Kid "Sure" Justin replied. The guy's sat on the couch talking about random things when Black*Star pointed to Melody's journal and said "What's that?" "Ummmmm Black*Star that is Melody's journal, if you value your life you shouldn't touch it." Black*Star didn't pay attention to Justin and picked up the journal and opened it to a random day and read out loud "_Friday,_ _Today is the day of the dance. I CAN HARDLY WAIT. I am going with Justin. He is sooooooo cute and I like him a lot. An hour before the dance, I am going over to Tsubaki's house to get ready._

_I can hardly wait for the dance."_ When he heard this his face went red. "BLACK*STAR PUT THAT DOWN NOW. IT IS RUDE TO READ OTHER PEOPLE'S JOURNALS." shouted Justin. "Ok" Black*Star said as he put down the journal. "Justin your face is red" Soul pointed out.

At the DWMA Justin waited for Melody, when he saw her he waved at her and they walked in together. Soul and Maka were talking on the balcony, Black*Star was eating a lot of food as Tsubaki tried to get him to eat slower, and Kid and Liz were talking in a corner. "Hey Justin want to dance?" asked Melody "I would love to dance." Justin said smiling. They walked onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. As soon as they found a spot that wasn't as crowded they began to dance. Melody felt his hands one her back. Justin felt her hands around his shoulders. They began to dance.

_Step, Step, Twirl, Step, Step, Twirl._

They stared talking "Hay Melody what do you think of me?" asked Justin.

_Step, Step, Twirl, Step, Step, Twirl._

"I think that you're a great friend and I am glad we met." Melody said

_Step, Step, Twirl, Step, Step, Twirl._

"But do you think of me as more than a friend?" Justin asked

_Step, Step, Twirl, Step, Step, Twirl._

"Do you?" Melody asked

_Step, Step, Twirl, Step, Step, Twirl._

"Yes" Justin said blushing. Then Melody did something he didn't expect, she kissed him. The rest of the evening they were ether dancing or talking or both. When they got home the went to bed exhausted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS IS NOT THE END WHY WOULD IT BE <strong>_


	11. Dog Melody

_**Sorry for the wait and the shortness but I am running out of ideas please tell me if you have any.**_

_**Warning I was bored when this was written so it might not make sence**_

_I do not own soul eater_

* * *

><p>Melody was hanging out with Blair and the other girls at Maka's house. Blair was going to Sydney, Canada with some of her friends today and decided it would be a good idea to have a going away party. Blair handed everyone a cup of tea. As soon as she handed Melody some tea she looked at the clock and said "5:34 already? Go to go see you guys in a week," "Bye Blair." They all said. As soon as Blair walked out all the girls besides Melody put down their tea. Melody didn't notice and took a sip of her tea. Then Melody blacked out.<p>

When Melody woke up, a few minutes later, she noticed the other girls were staring at her like she fell out of the sky. She tried to ask 'what's wrong?' but she barked. Then she noticed that she was a dog. As a dog Melody was barley larger than a puppy, had brownish fur and her ears looked like they belonged on a bat. Melody tried to speak again, and again her words can out as barks. "What should we do?" Liz said. Pattie not realizing the seriousness of the situation said "HAHA MELODY IS A DOGGIE!" Melody growled at Pattie. Maka who had been transformed into an animal many times said "We should call Justin then tell Lord Death what happened and after that we wait until Blair comes back." Liz asked "Why don't we call Blair and tell her to come back?" Maka was annoyed by Liz's question "Because if we call it will tell Blair that her potion worked and she would extend her trip." Liz got her phone out and called Justin. He didn't answer so she left a message "Hay Justin, get over here _**NOW**_." Maka went to the bathroom and called Lord Death. Spirit answered "MAKA ARE YOU OK WHAT HAPPENED?" "Papa I need to talk to Lord Death" Maka replied with more than a little annoyance in her voice. "ok" Spirit said sounding depressed. All the sudden Lord Death's image appeared on the mirror "Hello Maka whasup?" Lord Death said in his funny ascent. "Hello Lord Death. Blair has been up to her usual tricks." Maka said. Lord Death said sounding a bit worried "What happened this time." Maka replied "She turned Melody into a dog." "OK at least she is not hurt when will Blair be able to turn her back?" Lord Death said sounding relived. "Blair comes back from her trip next week." Maka said. "OK tell Melody when she comes to school she has to have a collar and a name tag. Bye" Lord Death said.

It was getting late and Justin was worried about Melody. Earlier she told him that she would be over at Maka's house so he walked over there. When he got to Maka's house he knocked on the door. Liz answered and yelled "DO YOU EVER READ YOUR VOISE MESSAGES?" "Liz where is Melody is she ok?" Justin asked not paying attention to what Liz just said. Maka appeared at the door and said "Justin come in we have to tell you something." Justin walked in and sat down suddenly a dog ran up to him and started licking his face. "Down girl" Justin said laughing. The dog stopped licking his face and sat next to him. Justin started scratching the dog behind its ear and asked "whose dog is this?" The girls gave each other a nervous glance before Maka said "That is Melody Blair put something in her tea." Justin tried to figure out if this was a prank. Maka noticed the confused look on Justin's face and said "This is not a prank Blair does this stuff all the time." Justin looked over at the Melody and said "Are you really Melody?" Melody knowing speaking won't help shook her head up and down. Then Pattie and Tsubaki who were out looking for a collar for Melody came back. Pattie said "WE'RE BACK!" Tsubaki just sat down next to Melody and put the collar on her.

Later at Justin's apartment Melody was still trying to find ways to communicate. Melody almost gave up when Justin got an idea. He took out the peaces from some word game. The peaces had letters on them. He put the peaces in a small pouch and handed it to Melody. "Here you can tell me what your trying to say with these" Melody took a few peaces out and spelled 'Thank-you'.


	12. Dog Days

**I am going to put all Melody's adventures in this chapter because If i didn't it would be way too short  
><strong>

_I do not own soul eater_

Sorry for shortness_  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was Monday. Yesterday Melody and Justin did nothing worth writing about.<p>

Melody was sitting in her seat waiting for class to begin when some of her class mates surrounded her and stared petting her. Then one boy picked her up and walked over to Spirit. "Mr. A whose dog is this?" asked the boy. "That is Melody she was transformed into a dog by Blair." Spirit said. The boy quickly put down Melody knowing that she would most likely kill him if he didn't. The rest of the day went on almost as normal. When class was dismissed the boy who stool Melody's journal in an earlier chapter thought 'she is a dog she can't fight me.' And he stepped on her tail. That was a mistake. Melody turned around and bit the boy's leg. The rest of the day went on almost as normal besides the fact Melody was a dog and couldn't do a lot of the things she normally does.

Tuesday

Nothing much happened to day except that Melody realized that she could talk to other animals. She realized this when on a walk she pasted another dog. 'Hello' it barked 'Hello' she responded. 'My name is Spot what is yours?' Spot asked 'I am Melody' Melody barked. All this time Justin was trying to figure out what they were saying. Then it started getting dark so Justin said "Melody it is getting late we got to go." Then Justin and Melody walked home.

Wednesday-Thursday

Nothing happened except that on Thursday Blair called Maka and said that the weather was terrible and that she would be back a day early.

Friday

Blair came back and was greeted by a snarling Melody. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Blair screamed at the top of her lungs. Maka almost growled when she said "That thing is Melody and she is not going to leave you alone until you turn her back to normal." Blair turned to Maka and said "Your pulling a prank on me right that potion was meant to turn her into a turtle not a dog." Maka glared at Blair when she said "Well then your potion messed up buy you still have to turn her human." Melody said in animal language 'BLAIR IF YOU DON'T TURN ME BACK SOON YOUR GOING TO BE A DEAD KITTY" Blair understood and went to the kitchen and started making a reversal potion.

Blair gave Melody a pink liquid in a bowl to drink. Melody was not too sure that she should trust this cat but drank it any way. Melody's head started hurting and then everything went black.

Melody woke up in Justin's apartment. Hour's had pasted since she drank the liquid and now it was night time. "You finally woke up that's a good sine" Justin said sounding relived. Melody yawned and said "I am tired lets go to bed" Justin smiled and jokingly said "But you just woke up how can you be tired?" Melody just laughed at the joke and said "Because I am"


	13. Lily

**I Do Not Own Soul Eater**

**_Sorry for how short this chapter is :(  
><em>**

* * *

><p>It was many years after the dog incident. Melody Law was rocking her daughter, Lily to sleep. When Lily was fast asleep Melody got out her old journal<p>

_May 31,_

_Lily is fast asleep. I can remember when Justin proposed to me almost like it was yesterday. That night was so beautiful, with the stars out and the moon full. Justin and I sat by a tree, just talking about life. He took a small box. He was so nervous that he dropped the box several times before he asked me "Will you marry me?" and I said yes. Months later, I walked down the ail. Now I, Melody am a mother and Justin is a father. I think that tonight a new story has begun, Lily's story._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>This is the end I will wright a story based on Lily but not any time soon<span>**  
><em>


End file.
